Tout finit par se savoir
by kateryne1
Summary: Reid vit avec des secrets pour tout le monde, jusqu'au jour où ces secrets sont révélés de la pire des façons autant pour son équipe de la BAU que pour son mari Remy (et oui, de l'univers d' x-men)... Comment chacun s'adaptera-t-il à toutes les nouvelles après cela ? Jusqu'à quel point cela changera t-il les choses ?
1. Chapter 1

Saluuuut! Alors cette fic est le jumelage de Reid jumelé à Remy Lebeau, de l'univers X-men. Je sais, je n'ai jamais lu ça en français alors ça m'étonnerait que vous continuez passer ces lignes sauf peut-être quelques-uns mais on m'a encouragé à la publier alors je le fais pour ces quelques exceptions qui pourrait apparemment apprécier (je sais c'est à voir, j'espère mais je ne pense pas)

Je ne le met pas en crossover pour quelques raisons. En fait ce que je sais de Remy Lebeau est principalement basé sur les fics crossover de CM et x-men car je ne connais pas l'univers à part cela et les films que j'ai vu récemment. Ainsi, ce sera probablement 75-80% de CM ; je ne suis pas trop dans le surnaturel disons, ce qui ne mérite pas de s'appeler un crossover. Il parait aussi que Remy à un accent cajun mais j'ai vu les films en français et je ne l'aurai jamais su autrement qu'en le lisant ; donc on continue d'ignorer et Remy parle dans un parfait français, vu que de toute manière je ne suis pas du genre à trop adapter la langue pour le dialogue et qu'un accent est beaucoup trop difficile pour moi.

NB : On oublie complètement Lila Archer, Austin et Maeve, et ça se passe quelque part entre temps, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, mais Reid doit avoir environ 27 ans (pourquoi cet âge ? Ben… Je me disais que c'était un bel âge pour que ça se passe). Autre élément AU ; c'est un an ou deux après qu'Émily Prentiss soit partie pour de bon, pas que c'est important mais je vais le mentionner plus tard.

À savoir aussi ; et oui, Reid et Remy sont mariés! (et non, le BAU n'est pas au courant) et pour ce qui est du fait que Reid est un mutant (ça me fait vraiment bizarre d'utiliser ce mot XD) absolument personne ne le sait, c'est ce qui est drôle! (dans la plupart des histoires que j'ai lu, Reid le dit à l'équipe et dans absolument aucune Reid ne le garde secret à Remy, et je trouve dommage les deux cas)

Pour les courageux qui décident de suivre, voilà.

…

Reid reprit peu à peu conscience avec comme seule sensation sa tête qui martelait, faisant en sorte qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux par crainte d'empirer encore davantage son mal de tête si c'était possible. Il réalisa après avoir pris la peine de se concentrer sur lui-même qu'il était apparemment debout, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol et les mains ligotées en haut de sa tête qui tenait environ son poids. Il gémit doucement; il s'était fait enlever ? Il se rappelait qu'il avait dû aller faire une mission pour Charles consistant à voler quelques documents et que ça avait mal tourné, et il avait fini par recevoir un coup derrière la tête quand il se battait avec quelques gardes … Dieu, pourquoi il faut que ça lui arrive? Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il ne faisait que des choses simples pour lui comme aller prendre des choses ou de l'observation et récolte d'informations; il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de situation!

Il fit tourner ses poignets pour juger des liens attachant ses mains et constater que c'était des menottes, apparemment lié à une chaine suspendue, quel plaisir! Il pourrait se libérer mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée pour l'instant alors il s'abstient. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul ; il pouvait sentir l'empreinte émotionnelle d'une autre personne dans la pièce mais ne savait pas trop ce que cette personne attendait. Normalement il aurait dû le réveiller lui-même pour l'interroger voire le torturer mais il attendait… Ça le laissait perplexe.

Il n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux par crainte que tout devienne trop réel. La personne présente dans la pièce, apparemment un homme, finit par dire : « Bonjour Dr Reid, je sais que vous êtes réveillé, vous pouvez ouvrir vos yeux pour moi? »

Cela a suffi à faire paniquer Reid intérieurement. Non, il n'était pas le Dr Reid! Il n'était censé n'être que… Si cet homme connaissait son nom et qu'il le voyait comme ça… Seigneur, il ne pouvait pas savoir! Personne n'était au courant! Eh bien presque personne ; le professeur savait mais il ne l'aurait jamais dit!

Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux ; ça signifierait associé son nom à _ça_ … Non! Sa vie devenait un cauchemar tout d'un coup! Pourquoi? Il avait tout fait pour garder séparé ces deux parts de lui-même! Il était assez difficile de s'accepter en étant que le Dr Spencer Reid après tout : QI de 187 (suffisant pour faire de lui un monstre, on lui avait dit toute sa vie) ; une mémoire eidétique (peut-être pratique pour servir d'encyclopédie humaine, mais franchement, qui voudrait se souvenir des moindres choses de sa vie ?), et sa capacité à lire 20 000 mots par minutes (mais cela ne dérangeait pas : si c'était trop gênant de lire aussi rapidement, il pouvait toujours ralentir son rythme délibérément et c'était assez pratique en général), et son physique assez anormal en n'étant pas ce que l'on attend d'un homme dans cette société.

Et on rajoute à cela des mutations ? Non… Il était assez anormal ainsi pour rajouter des trucs comme ça à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas avoir toutes les bizarreries du monde en lui seul-ouais, peut-être qu'il exagérait, ça pourrait toujours être pire mais quand même- et attendre que l'on l'accepte de la sorte!

Il avait quand même de la chance s'il devait se l'admettre. Sa seule mutation physique était ses yeux qui étaient complètement blanc et enfant, il s'était fabriqué des lentilles de contact pour colorer ses yeux ; ça lui permettait au moins d'avoir un iris et une pupille comme tout le monde. Il y a quelques années, il avait même fait en sorte d'ajouter sa correction visuelle à l'intérieur, faisant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes. Ainsi, il avait l'air normal. Le seul moment où il ne les portaient pas était seul dans son appartement où quand il faisait une mission pour Charles où il n'en portait que pour sa vue.

Avec ce travail pour Charles, il avait appris à accepter, voire apprécier être cette personne qu'il ne pouvait pas être autrement. Mais la reconnaître en même temps que le reste de lui ? Être le Dr Reid ET un mutant? Ça serait bien trop difficile. Il était assez anormal lui-même comme ça, cela ferait beaucoup trop à gérer autrement. Il enviait parfois son mari Remy Lebeau capable d'être librement celui qu'il était, sans honte ni tracas.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'homme qui cria : « Allez Spencer, tu n'en as pas assez de mentir, de prétendre être quelque chose que tu n'es pas ? »

C'est comme si l'on lui avait jeté un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête et cette fois il se forçait à garder ses yeux hermétiquement fermés. Ça avait au moins le mérite de donner une idée du plan de ce type, soit de montrer à ses proches la vérité mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça! Sa tenue était déjà compromettante mais ses yeux en plus ? Ça leur montrerait ce qu'il avait tant travaillé pour garder cacher, allant même jusqu'à limiter le temps passés avec son mari même durant ses vacances pour éviter de porter ses lentilles de contacts plus de quelques jours à la fois…

L'homme rigola et peu de temps après, Reid entendit la voix de Remy crié « Spencer! ». Sur ce, il ouvrit les yeux en regardant frénétiquement et dit en même temps « Remy? » pour lui répondre pour se rendre compte que l'homme souriait béatement en montrant un magnétophone dans sa main, le fait qu'il avait truqué le cri étant évident. Reid vu aussi que deux écrans d'ordinateur était en face de lui ; un avec son équipe, et l'autre étant celle de X-men, son mari Remy étant là son regard fermé avec le sien. Il ouvrit la bouche mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, le son étant bloqué dans sa gorge et il ne finit que par détourner les yeux pour regarder le sol à la place. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était « non non non, pas ça! »

Pourtant, ça ne changeait pas la réalité… Les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui l'avait vu comme ça… Tout son mode venait déjà de tomber à l'eau

…

Alors voilà pour ce premier chapitre.

Je ne sais pas comment ça sera pris ou même si une personne prendra la peine de le lire alors j'ai aucune idée de quand sera la prochaine mise à jour, on verra bien. L'histoire ne sera pas très longue, seulement quelques chapitres pour ceux qui se demandent.

J'aurai une autre version du pairing également de Remy et Reid avec comme thèmes aussi présents la question des secrets et d'acceptation de soi mais un peu différemment, soit avec Reid ayant une deuxième identité féminine pour résumé l'idée qui sera expliqué quand elle sera écrite sur ordinateur. J'aurai peut-être le courage de le publier un jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2.

Un gros merci à ceux qui suivent et ont ajouté cette histoire à leur favoris. J'étais vraiment très surprise disons mais ça fait plaisir de savoir que quelques personnes lisent cette histoire!

…

 _Retour en arrière avec le point de vue de Remy car j'avais besoin d'expliquer la dynamique de leur relation (et je ne ferai pas de retour avec l'équipe du BAU pour se rendre là où on était à l'autre scène, sinon je trouve que ça serait redondant et oui ; totalement inutile.)_

Remy était couché dans son lit en jouant avec la bague à son doigt. Son mari avait eu une semaine de vacance et était parti quelques heures plus tôt, au bout de 4 jours. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Spencer ne restait jamais plus longtemps, mais il avait toujours refusé de passer plus de quelques jours à la fois avec lui. Ca le frustrait à chaque fois. Ils étaient mariés depuis plusieurs années, soit lorsque Spencer avait 18 ans, et même s'ils n'habitaient pas ensemble, il aimerait au moins profiter de chaque seconde qu'il pouvait avec son mari!

Quand il lui rendait lui-même visite à son appartement en Virginie, il ne pouvait pas manquer à quel point Spencer était nerveux et mal à l'aise par sa présence et peu importe combien de temps il aurait prévu de rester, Spencer finirait par le mettre poliment à la porte au bout de 2 ou 3 jours en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer, qu'il avait sûrement plus important à faire et s'il le contredisait, Spencer lui dirait juste « s'il te plait ». Donc il prenait le message pour ce qu'il était et partait. Pas qu'il tenait tellement à rester pour se sentir comme un intrus de toute manière. Il avait donc arrêté de lui rendre visite là-bas depuis assez longtemps déjà.

Et quand Spencer venait durant ses temps libre le rejoindre, c'était toujours la même histoire ; Spencer avait des choses à faire et même s'il lui demandait de pour une fois passer toute ses vacances avec lui, Spencer refusait toujours et ça finissait souvent en dispute, Spencer finissant par crier « tu ne comprends pas » avant de faire ses bagages, s'en allant pour partir avant de s'arrêter à la porte pour le regarder et dire «je t'aime ». Pour sa part, il le regarderait un moment, finissant par se dégonfler et aller l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi avant de lui proposer de l'amener à l'aéroport, et Spencer accepterait avec un sourire timide et ils feraient le trajet en silence. Après cela, ils se disaient au revoir et Spencer quittait la voiture pour aller prendre son vol. Ils reprenaient leur relation principalement téléphonique après jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Ouais, ils étaient vraiment à ce point prévisible!

Il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce sujet. À vrai dire il avait espéré que ce comportement passe avec les années, que c'était peut-être juste un manque de maturité de la part de Spencer. Bon il allait peut-être un peu loin en disant ça ainsi mais juste pour dire qu'il pensait que l'âge réglerait le problème de lui-même. Néanmoins, cela n'avait jamais évolué. Aujourd'hui il ne savait même pas ce qui le poussait encore à poser la question quand Spencer venait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir cet espoir que la réponse pourrait être différente cette fois.

Il était conscient des lacunes dans leur relation. La communication entre eux était un peu problématique. Disons que la tendance de Spencer à se replier sur lui-même en cas de soucis était trop ancrée à lui pour que ça puisse changer un jour alors il n'espérait pas de miracle à ce sujet. Il l'avait connu quand Spencer avait 15 ans et c'était déjà une seconde nature pour lui, alors bien qu'une part de lui était un peu blessée de ne pas pouvoir le soutenir comme il le voudrait parfois, il avait appris à l'accepter.

Il était quand même satisfait avec le rôle qu'il avait dans les moments difficile de son mari. Ils se parlaient souvent au téléphone, et quand Spencer avait une mauvaise journée, tout ce que Spencer faisait était de lui demander de parler tout en restant silencieux après ; donc il lui racontait sa journée ou lui lisait quelque chose, que ce soit un livre, un article d'un journal ou même le dictionnaire, tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir sous la main parce qu'il savait que Spencer ne voulait qu'entendre sa voix. Parfois il pouvait l'entendre pleurer doucement au bout du fil même s'il faisait comme si rien n'était pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise parce que Spencer nierait l'évidence de toute manière parce qu'il trouvait cela gênant. Quand c'était une période difficile, ils continueraient ce rituel durant un long moment. Par contre son mari finissait toujours par s'excuser en donnant la raison pour laquelle il a agi de la sorte, en donnant un bref résumé de ce qui l'avait tracassé bref ; clair et concis, et laissant ses sentiments de côtés, et pour sa part il lui répondrait que tout allait bien.

Depuis quelques temps il se demandait à quoi rimait leur relation. Est-ce que ça serait toujours comme ça? Ce n'était pas si mal vraiment, au téléphone sur leurs meilleurs jours ils pouvaient parler et rire pendant des heures. Et quand ils se voyaient en personne quand Spencer venait ici pour les premiers jours c'était vraiment l'idéal`; la conversation était fluide, ils pouvaient faire ensemble des blagues aux autres dans la maison et bien sûr ils passaient beaucoup de temps au lit pour compenser le fait de ne pas se voir souvent.

Pour tout ça il aimait Spencer et il savait que c'était réciproque, mais ce n'était peut-être pas assez? Il y avait une barrière entre eux qui a toujours été présente depuis le début de leur relation et qui ne s'estompait pas et il savait que cette barrière serait toujours là, simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais su quoi faire pour essayer de réduire celle-ci entre eux. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas assez essayé et que c'était de sa faute après tout? Il avait toujours respecté la distance que voulait Spencer par crainte que Spencer se replie sur lui-même et c'est le résultat que ça donnait.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre qui le tracassait; Spencer avait rencontré tout le monde ici il y a vraiment longtemps, soit peu après leur mariage, mais pour sa part, Spencer avait toujours même refusé de dire qu'il voyait quelqu'un à son équipe là-bas. Il le savait quand il lui posait la question de temps en temps. Au départ il était d'accord ; c'est vrai que pour un jeune agent du FBI, de s'associer avec un mutant membre des x-men n'était pas exactement un plan pour une longue carrière dans le bureau. Pourtant, même aujourd'hui Spencer refusait toujours de dire quoi que ce soit et il savait que lui et son équipe était proche. Il ne savait pas ce que Spencer craignait en en parlant maintenant mais il avait un sentiment que parmi ces raisons, qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire un comming-out à son équipe ; Spencer lui racontait toujours quand Morgan dans son équipe essayait de le brancher avec une fille quelques fois. Il pouvait entendre la culpabilité autant que le désarroi dans la voix de son mari quand il lui disait ça et mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça autre que « si tu leur aurais dit que tu es marié-et à un homme- tu n'aurais jamais eu à passer par là » et il se retenait de faire autre chose que de le penser.

Il avait parfois eu une envie de demander à Charles quand Spencer venait de lire dans l'esprit de Spencer pour lui afin qu'il ait au moins un indice de ce qui se passait dans sa tête mais il avait toujours retenu cette pulsion puisque ça serait vraiment immoral de sa part et qu'il se doutait de toute manière que Charles accepterait de le faire.

.

Il passa ainsi le reste de la journée avant que le lendemain, il fut réveillé par un message texte d'un numéro bloqué qui disait : « J'ai Spencer Reid avec moi. Rendez-vous dans 5 minutes au lien que je vous ait envoyé sur votre ordinateur, et ne vous avisez pas d'être en retard »

Son premier réflexe était de penser que c'était un canular mais quand il vérifia ses courriels, il vit qu'il avait bel et bien reçu un message, encore une fois d'un destinataire inconnu et quand il l'ouvrit, il vit que c'était un lien… À cela il douta suffisamment pour ouvrir son ordinateur portable et coura jusqu'au bureau de Charles pour dire « Spencer a été enlevé je crois » tout en montrant le message texte qu'il avait reçu et ouvrant le lien sur son ordinateur qui ne comptait plus qu'un compte à rebours de 2 minutes 20 qui continuait de diminuer

Charles hocha la tête en appelant son équipe par télépathie et leur disant de se dépêcher à le rejoindre dans son bureau car il y avait une urgence. Il se doutait bien que ça devait être la mission qu'il avait donné à Spencer qui l'avait averti qu'il le ferait la veille ; ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence avec le temps et le fait simple qu'on les contacts après tout. Par contre il ne pouvait pas en parler tant que rien n'était sûr puisqu'il ne voulait pas révéler le secret de Spencer pour rien car ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Donc il resta à l'écart de la conversation entre les membres de son équipe jusqu'à ce que c'était le temps et tout le monde maintenait le silence qu'une image apparaissait, montrant finalement Spencer-dans une tenue des x-mens- menottés avec une chaine partant de ses menottes vers ce qu'ils devinaient être un tuyau au plafond mais ce dernier sortant du cadre pour en être sûr.

Remy regardait l'image puis se tourna vers Charles en chuchotant « c'est quoi ça ? Vous n'avez pas remarqué si on ne nous avait pas volé un uniforme? »

Charles répondit juste « Non, on ne nous a rien volé »

« Alors c'est quoi, une imitation foutument bien faite ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi quelqu'un prendrait cette peine ? C'est stupide. »

« Elle est vraie »

Ils ne purent pas continuer leur conversation qu'une voix sortie du haut-parleur de l'ordinateur en disant « bonjour Dr Reid, je sais que vous êtes réveillé, vous pouvez ouvrir vos yeux pour moi? »

À cela, Charles dit rapidement en préférant qu'il ne le découvre pas de cette manière : « Remy, peux-tu attendre dehors s'il te plait ? » Il avait toujours su qu'un jour Spencer aurait à arrêter de se cacher mais ce n'était pas une manière pour que son mari l'apprenne du tout.

« Quoi ? Non vous êtes fou si vous penser que je vais sortir d'ici! »

La voix de l'homme résonna dans la pièce pendant qu'il hurlait : « Allez Spencer, tu n'en as pas assez de mentir, de prétendre être quelque chose que tu n'es pas ? »

Il y avait un froid dans la salle avant que Charles dit à nouveau : « Remy, tu ferais mieux d'attendre dehors »

« Et moi je vous ait dit non! Non mais pour qui se prend ce taré de traiter Spencer de la sorte? Il ne le connait même pas! Putain de con! »

Personne n'avait le temps de répondre que la voix de Remy cria « Spencer »- seulement pour se rendre compte à l'expression de Remy qui était figé en regardant l'écran que c'était juste une imitation venant de l'ordinateur.

Remy n'avait pas levé le regard de l'ordinateur quand les yeux de Spencer s'ouvrirent et il ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs que directement là ; ses yeux étaient complètement blancs… D'un blanc pur… Sans rien d'autre à l'intérieur. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent il savait que son expression devait être aussi horrifiée que ses pensées ; mais qu'est-ce que ce type lui avait fait ?

Les autres ont regardé Charles et ont fait le lien facilement entre son insistance pour que Remy quitte la pièce, la tenue que Spencer portait qui était un de leur uniforme et son absence de surprise en voyant les yeux de Spencer. Logan demanda finalement pour tout le monde : « vous savez quelque chose peut-être ? »

Charles regarda Remy qui ne montrait aucun signe de même entendre la conversation autour de lui avant de dire « plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment »

Quand le regard de Reid se tourna vers le sol, l'homme dit : « Alors je sais mesdames et messieurs du FBI que vous vous demandez pourquoi les X-men ont été conviés à cette vidéo conférence. D'abord vous voudrez peut-être savoir que Spencer est marié à Remy Lebeau alias Gambit. Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas alors si vous faites un zoom à partir de l'écran sur ses mains vous pourrez voir sa bague »

L'équipe de Reid se regarda un moment et Garcia le fit et hochement de tête de Hotch et après qu'elle est améliorée l'image, ils pourraient en effet voir une bague à son annuaire… Rien ne faisait de sens à tout ça mais à la manière dont Reid semblait tenter de le cacher et qu'il avait clairement honte prouvait bien qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de vrai dans tout ça.

L'homme dit ensuite en regardant Spencer avec un sourire sournois : « Alors Spencer, tu ne dis pas bonjour? Tu as un chat coincé dans la gorge peut-être? » Il continua en direction des autres comme s'il n'avait rien dit « Je vais activer le son maintenant, mais vous parlez seulement quand je vous donne la permission de le faire ou je vais profiter de mon charmant invité ici présent plus que je ne l'avais prévu au départ, compris ? »

Il activa le son du haut-parleur et dit ensuite « Remy, je sens que vous avez une question à poser à votre mari. Vous pouvez y aller »

Remy resta silencieux un moment puis finit par dire : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à tes yeux chéri? »

L'homme rit en se disant à lui-même « ce que l'amour peut rendre stupide » et dit plus fort avec un ton taquin « oui Spencer, dit à ton mari ce que j'ai fait à tes yeux »

Reid ne répondit pas alors l'homme dit : « Je ne t'ai pas entendu Spencer, vas-y ou je l'inviterai peut-être à nous rejoindre en personne, tu serais peut-être plus loquace s'il était là? »

« Rien! Vous ne m'avez rien fait! Vous êtes content ? »

« Non… En fait tu me fais pitié de vivre comme ça… C'est pour ça que comme tu n'as pas le cran de le dire par toi-même je me suis dit que je pourrais bien t'offrir un petit coup de pouce… Dommage que ta mère soit trop folle pour nous rejoindre ; elle aurait sûrement apprécié de savoir que tu lui as menti en la regardant droit dans les yeux, en utilisant sa maladie à ton avantage non ? »

Reid demanda tout en ayant peur de connaître la réponse : « comment vous… Hum… »

« Comment je pourrais savoir ? J'ai lu certains rapports de ses médecins ; elle a dit avoir parfois des visions datant de longtemps où elle revoit son fils enfant, avec les yeux de ce dernier qui étaient vide ; blanc porcelaine sans rien d'autres tu vois ? Cela lui semble toujours tellement réel, comme un souvenir qui lui revenait. Mais elle se rappelle aussi comment tu lui as dit que ce n'était pas réel, que son esprit lui jouait un tour en modifiant le souvenir de tes yeux »

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lire ses rapports médicaux! »

« Et alors, ça à l'air de m'avoir déranger ? »

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un lâche stupide »

« Moi? Alors explique à tout le monde ce que tu fais ici mon cher » Quand Reid ne dit rien l'homme commenta juste : « Ça ne me surprend pas de toi » Il soupira et marcha dans la pièce en disant « Spencer est venu ici pour voler de précieux documents à un bon ami à moi… Ouais, ça n'a pas été comme prévu, n'est-ce pas Charles ? »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de continuer « La personne qui tient l'endroit où Spencer a été envoyé savait que le professeur Xavier enverrait son équipe pour voler certains documents, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il avait donc fait tous les préparatifs nécessaires en vue de l'intrusion discrètement. Quand on a appris qui s'en occuperait, en l'occurrence du Dr Reid, on a fait nos recherches sur lui et changer les plans en en sachant plus puisque je me suis dit que ça serait l'occasion idéale pour faire ce qu'il n'a lui-même jamais le courage de faire; révéler le fait qu'il est un mutant. Et surprise, il est venu nous rendre visite hier soir, soit il y a quelques heures qu'il a passé dans les pommes. J'imagine qu'il y a plus agréable qu'un coup à la tête mais il se trouve que notre ami ne s'est pas laissé prendre facilement alors tant pis ; aux grands maux les grands moyens. »

Remy était dans un déni tranquille en entendant tout ça ; il ne pouvait pas y croire. Spencer un mutant ? Non ; il lui en aurait parlé. Étant non seulement son mari mais un mutant, pourquoi est-ce que Spencer lui aurait caché ? En plus il l'aurait remarqué plus tôt si ses yeux avaient toujours été comme ça. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance que ce soit vrai, tout simplement.

L'homme dit quand tout le monde continuait d'obéir sagement à l'ordre de ne pas parler sans permission : « Charles ? Je vous accorde la parole maintenant »

Le professeur dit calmement « Vous savez que c'est moi qui l'a envoyé et apparemment eu ce que vous vouliez en dévoilant le second statut de Spencer. Donc vous aller le relâcher maintenant ? »

« Exactement la question que j'attendais professeur, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Mais pas le relâcher non. Je le laisse ici et je suppose que mademoiselle Garcia a déjà trouvé qu'on ne pouvait pas localiser l'endroit non ? Alors Spencer devra vous faire une jolie démonstration de ses pouvoirs pour se libérer. Ça va à tout le monde non ? » Il ne donna pas le temps à personne de répondre avant de dire « Parfait je n'en attendais pas moins de vous! Alors je vous dis au revoir. Et bonne chance Spencer, ça m'a fait plaisir. » Et à cela, il quitta par la porte qu'il y avait dans le coin de la pièce.

Reid se dit à lui-même en l'entendant quitter et fermant les yeux « C'est juste un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller en ne suivant pas le plan du rêve »

Remy ne put pas s'empêcher de demander curieusement : « Ca a déjà fonctionné ? » S'ils étaient tous dans ce drôle de rêve ça expliquerait sûrement beaucoup après tout, et alors il pourrait aussi se réveiller de tout ça en utilisant les conseils du génie à profit-ce que son mari pouvait être utile même en dormant!

« Non, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'ai essayé avant, alors je suppose qu'on finira par voir »

Charles soupira en sachant que les deux étaient dans le déni complet et dit sérieusement : « Spencer, Remy, je conçois que cette situation est difficile à accepter mais c'est la réalité alors on se concentre je vous prie. Spencer, tu sais comment faire alors vas-y, j'ai envoyé Hank et Ororo en direction de l'adresse que je t'ai donné et une fois que tu sors et nous décris ce que tu vois dehors on pourra repréciser la destination si besoin est pour venir te chercher. Compris ? »

L'équipe du BAU était choquée pour le moins. Ils avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient que spectateur silencieux à toute cette histoire et que cet homme prenne tout en charge n'avait rien de surprenant, mais tout restait difficile à avaler-tout le monde se demandait s'ils connaissaient vraiment Reid et le voyant hésité avec ses menottes étaient aussi difficile à voir.

Reid finit par dire « Hum… » Il réfléchit un moment et demanda « Vous ne pourriez pas tous éteindre la connexion avant s'il vous plait ? »

Charles n'était pas vraiment surpris par la demande alors il répondit juste : « Spencer, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'on pourra la rétablir après ? »

Reid dit avec une voix frustrée : « Ce n'est pas important »

« oui ça l'est, alors libère toi s'il te plait »

Reid ne pouvait pas se résoudre à utiliser ses pouvoirs librement comme ça alors il joua avec ses menottes un instant avant de prendre en main la chaine qui les retenait. Il remercia mentalement la chance qu'il y ait un haut plafond avant se donner un petit élan pour prendre de la hauteur en se suspendant plus réellement à la chaine pour la grimper. Il entendit Charles qui dit sèchement « Spencer, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais arrête tout de suite » mais il l'ignora en restant concentré sur sa tâche; sortir de l'angle de la caméra suffisamment pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir comment il devait se libérer.

Tout le monde grimaça en le voyant escalader la chaine jusqu'à ce que seulement ses pieds puissent être vus à l'écran et ils attendaient dans un silence de mort, jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de menottes tomba sur le sol et qu'ils ont pu voir Reid la rejoindre peu après, sans même prendre la peine d'essayer d'amortir sa chute

Il y avait un malaise avant que Remy brisa le silence en disant : « comment tu as fait ça chéri? » Il y avait maintenant un petit doute dans sa voix, comme si la voix de sa raison commençait à lui dire que tout ça était vrai mais qu'il refusait de vraiment y croire pour l'instant, comme si attendre une réponse qui expliquerait tout-autre que l'évidence.

Reid avait le cœur encore un peu plus brisé à la foi que son mari portait en lui face à ça et dit juste sans oser regarder de nouveau l'écran « je suis tellement désolé » avant de se relever et s'en alla pour prendre la même porte que celle qu'il avait vu l'homme emprunter plus tôt

Charles reconnaissa la note de démission et dit à la fois d'une voix douce mais ferme « Spencer, ne t'avise pas d'essayer de t'enfuir. Tu reviens immédiatement après que tu peux nous dire où tu es exactement »

Il répondit avec une pointe de dégoût « Comme si j'aurai le cran de me promener comme ça en plein jour de toute manière » et continua son chemin.

Charles comprit ce qu'il voulait dire; Spencer faisait ses missions toujours au milieu de la nuit non seulement pour risquer de se faire prendre moins facilement mais aussi pour éviter d'être vu par trop de personne marcher à l'extérieur comme ça. C'est vrai qu'il y avait aussi une note pratique à son avis ; ça serait bizarre pour un membre des x-men d'être vu seul à se promener sur la rue en plus de se mettre ainsi une cible dans le dos non seulement pour les anti-mutants mais aussi pour les policiers.

Quand ils ont entendu la porte fermée derrière Reid, Logan demanda : « Vous pouvez expliquer maintenant? »

Charles soupira et dit « Spencer est aussi Hélios »

Dans le bureau de Charles, il y avait un silence de mort que chacun prit dans les nouvelles. Ils n' avaient jamais vu Hélios-l'autre membre de leur équipe- et Charles disait quand ils demandaient que cette personne avaient beaucoup de difficultés à accepter ses mutations et cachait donc son statut pour l'instant. Avec les années qui ont passées ils ne savaient toujours rien de plus à son sujet autre que ses capacités-créer et contrôler la lumière à sa guise, qu'il pouvait utiliser comme bouclier, outil ou encore une arme, et l'empathie, servant oui à sentir l'émotion des autres mais pouvant donc aussi repérer les autres personnes et les reconnaître par la signature émotionnelle de chacun.

Ils parlaient toujours depuis en préparant des missions que ce Hélios s'occuperait de faire le repêchage d'informations, soit l'observation et la récolte d'informations avant qu'ils n'y aillent si les risques n'étaient pas trop important pour une personne seule. Ce type prenait même le temps de chercher des pièges pour les mettre en garde dans son rapport et leur faire un plan sur comment les déjouer au cas où pour s'assurer qu'ils réussissent leur plan en toute sécurité. Ils lui faisaient tous confiance-non seulement parce que Charles avait dit qu'ils pouvaient au début, mais simplement parce qu'il l'avait vraiment gagné avec son travail pour eux, même en restant dans l'ombre.

Et c'était Spencer pendant tout ce temps ? Lui qu'ils avaient tous pris comme un simple humain pendant tout ce temps-devenu agent fédéral et étant un génie oui mais… Pas celui caché de leur équipe qui préparait la majorité de leurs missions… Remy se sentait surtout étourdit par rapport à ça, n'ayant aucune idée de quoi en penser. Spencer, son mari, était non seulement vraiment un mutant, mais en plus ce curieux collègue ?

… Fin du chapitre

Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs (yeux blancs/créer la lumière/empathie) crédit aux fics crossover dans lesquelles je les ait vus. Plusieurs les ont utilisés alors je ne suis pas sûr qui est la personne qui a inventé cela (à moins que ce soit dans les comics ? Je ne les ait pas lu alors je préfère ne pas prendre de chance) donc je le dis en général.

Pour le nom, j'ai fait une courte recherche sur internet. J'en ait trouvé quelques-uns mais j'aimais bien hélios qui en grec symbolise à la fois le soleil-source de lumière, allant donc avec sa mutation principale, et la connaissance-clin d'œil au génie de Reid. Ainsi dans cette optique ca rejoint les deux « vie » de Reid dans cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si on l'a déjà utilisé mais il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ? Enfin. Ce n'est pas le surnom que Reid avait voulu utiliser en commencant à aider les x-mens, c'est un cadeau du professeur mais ça sera question au prochain chapitre.

J'ai un peu de mal avec l'histoire désolée, et je sais que l'équipe du BAU n'est pas vraiment là mais ils ne sont pas important pour l'instant et je ne savais pas comment les intégrer. J'ai regardé ce chapitre mille fois et je ne crois pas que ça peut être pire de toute manière alors tant pis, j'ai décidé de le poster parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire avec lui. Bref.

Bisou, et une tonne de soleil et d'antidépresseurs à vous xxx


End file.
